My Mister Frost
by 15LetterWord
Summary: When the heir of the Frost Incorporated meets a normal fan girl, everything turns into a pretend. Little by little, everything changes. Or maybe not. Rainbow Snowcone AU
1. Can't You See

**I decided to write a Rainbow Snowcone fic (coz I love them to death) so I hope you'll like it but... English isn't my first language (so I apologize if there are any grammatical errors) and I'm still 14 (still learning) so please bear with me ;) I'm not a great writer though, just an average (slightly above?) writer :D Anyways, here you go guys...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise Of The Guardians ^_^**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Can't You See?**

**_I wish upon a star. _**

**_Wanna be right where you are. _**

**_You set my world on fire. _**

**_Babe I got a crush on you._**

**_..._**

Jack Frost. Just by hearing his name makes you wanna shiver. Don't you dare make a wrong move on him or you'll regret it for the rest of your life.

He's known as the number one visitor of the disciplinary office, the mortal enemy of many teachers, the breaker of many laboratory instruments, the boyfriend of the witch and a bastard's partner in crime.

"And I don't know what you see in that guy!" A girl with long blonde hair shouted as the lunch lady placed a cold porridge on her plate.

The girl disgustingly looked at the food placed on her plate for about five seconds then looked back at the lunch lady who seemed to enjoy the misery of the students eating her failed experiment. The girl didn't want to start a fight so she just rolled her eyes at the old lady and walked away along with her friend.

"Punz, can you keep it down a little? You're too loud..." The short girl next to the blonde one whispered softly, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

Let's not forget, Jack Frost is also known as the most handsome guy in the campus.

"It's not like you're the only one who likes him. Look at those girls." The taller girl said as she pointed out the four students gazing at the white haired dude with dreamy adoration. "Freaks. Don't get me wrong Tooth, you look cute whenever you're daydreaming about Jack, but those girls over there are literally drooling as if they were living in a cloud cuckoo land."

Her friend laughed at the comment.

Rapunzel and Toothiana, best friends since they first laid eyes on each other. Which was just a year ago.

Rapunzel was a transfer student but when she first stepped on the grounds of the campus, she immediately became well known. She's known for her very beautiful looks and she is also the amazing cheerleader captain of their squad.

Toothiana, on the other hand, is just an ordinary student who always maintained her high grades. A beauty in her own little way. She has beautiful bronze skin that perfectly suits her lilac eyes. She was already used of getting asked by other people if she was wearing contact lenses. Others just couldn't believe it but her eyes are really purple, no kidding. She also has this colorful hair. It may sound crazy but she's really pulling it off great. Her hair color is actually dark brown but there are a few streaks of yellow, blue and green on it. Those were already on her hair since she was twelve. She was playing with the hair dyes on her mother's cabinet and was amazed that she looked like a fairy. Her mother, Rashmi, freaked out at first but then let Tooth do what she wanted.

Tooth didn't care what others would say since she liked herself that way. When Rapunzel first met her, she told Tooth that she looked very beautiful, a beauty that was one of a kind. Tooth was surprised and even thought that Rapunzel was just joking around her, but you could see the sincerity on Rapunzel's green eyes. From that day forward, they became best friends.

Tooth smiled as she took a trip down to memory lane.

"I mean, you have it all Tooth! The looks, the brain, the personality! You're way better than that! So why don't you pick someone your level. You know what I mean?" Rapunzel continued.

Finding a vacant chair in the cafeteria is one of the challenges that they both had to face this day. Rapunzel and Tooth often eat outside the campus and buy their favorite pizza or whatever food that suits their mood but today they were saving money to buy the tickets of their upcoming favorite movie. Luckily, Rapunzel had found two empty seats. Before anyone else could take it, she immediately transformed into a cheetah and grabbed Tooth towards it.

"Ooops, this seat is taken." A blue eyed girl with braided blonde hair said as she placed a hand on the seat next to her where Tooth was supposed to sit. Tooth knew this girl, in fact every student in this school knew her. "This is my boyfie's seat. You know Jack, he always wants to sit next to me. But there's still one seat left. Rapunzel, why don't you take it? And uhm, leave your pet behind." Astrid, the famous pretty girl, teased which made her whole gang laugh pathetically at Tooth.

Tooth just stood quietly, watching herself being frozen out. Again.

Tooth didn't mind. She was already used of getting bullied. She never wanted to kick up a fuss.

Rapunzel really hated how Tooth wouldn't stand for herself. But Tooth always told her that as long as she knows she's beautiful and as long as she has trust in herself, she doesn't have to fight nonsense criticisms. Tooth is that kind of girl. But, Rapunzel is different.

"Actually I don't want to eat with you guys. Seeing your ugly faces makes me want to vomit. Come on Tooth." Rapunzel replied as she rolled her eyes at them and flipped her beautiful hair in front of Astrid.

"How dare you little—"

"Whoah! Quit boiling, teapot!" A slender man with dark brown hair suddenly butted in as he held Astrid's hand who was about to pour water on Rapunzel's face. "You okay, blondie?" He said as he faced Rapunzel with a smirk.

"Blondie has a name." Rapunzel replied as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" The tall man, known as Flynn, asked as he went closer to Rapunzel.

"Flynn! Don't go flirting with that ugly girl! And never call me teapot you big nose!" Astrid butted in as she tried to get out of Flynn's strong grip on her hand.

"Don't you ever call me big nose or I'll—"

"Easy there big guy!"

Tooth's eyes suddenly widened as she heard the familiar voice. Her heart skipped a beat. Her skin suddenly felt hot as she realized that Jack was only a meter away from her. He stood there with his back facing her. He was tall, pale, handsome (even his back was still handsome), and his tousled hair frosted white. Tooth couldn't shut her eyes anymore.

Rapunzel gave Tooth that _'oh-look-who-decided-to-show-up'_ look and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh a little as she saw Tooth who looked like a tomato at the moment.

"Look Flynn, the lunch lady is after me coz I placed a few bugs to the unbelievably super gross porridge that she made so I think we better scram." The undeniably good looking man said with a smirk as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Right back at you. Oh, Astrid, I'm sorry that I wanted to punch your ugly face earlier. Good thing I didn't or it'll get uglier." Flynn said to Astrid which made his pale best friend and the two girls on their back, laugh.

"Look who's talking!— Jack! Aren't you gonna defend me?" Astrid demanded.

And here comes the part where Tooth realizes that reality sucks. Tooth's face fell. Of course, he's her boyfriend. The most handsome guy and the most beautiful girl in the campus. What do you expect?

"I'm starving! Flynn, let's just eat somewhere... safer." Jack turns back, a little pissed. "Oh, and by the way, here's your lunch Astrid. And for the last time, I'm not your slave. So stop commanding me with stuffs. Come on Flynn." Jack said.

"Yeah I lost my appetite here. Oh, blondie, would you want to come along?" Flynn asked as he made a look on his face which Rapunzel couldn't understand whether he's trying to look handsome or trying to look disgusting. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at his look. Flynn staggers back in shock with the thought of how could she laugh at his face.

Jack's icy blue eyes suddenly shot over to the lilac ones. "Yeah, and bring your beautiful friend also." Jack said with a playful smirk as he touched the tip of Tooth's hair.

And suddenly everything stops. Tooth got lost in his eyes. Then she broke out in a cold sweat. Tooth was crushing badly.

Yet Rapunzel saw more harm than good when Jack went near Tooth. Rapunzel just had a gut feeling that Jack isn't good for Tooth. "Don't you touch her! Come on Tooth, let's get going." Rapunzel immediately pulled Tooth and walked away.

Tooth looked back once more and saw Jack and Flynn do their playful fist bump and laughed on their way out of the cafeteria.

"Finally! An empty table! Come on Tooth, let's eat in peace." Rapunzel said and the two girls took their seats immediately.

Tooth was still feeling shocked. He touched her hair. Tooth couldn't forget it. He always looked so handsome, especially when he smiles. Oh how white his teeth are, they just sparkle like freshly fallen snow. Tooth could never forget the look of his smile.

"Hello? Earth to Tooth... Earth to Tooth..."

"Oh! I- I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Tooth apologized as she shook her head along with her train of thoughts.

Rapunzel just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Tooth softly groaned.

"I really don't understand you Tooth. He's a jerk. Come on, have you lost your marbles? You'll get yourself into trouble with those kind of guys. Why don't you pick someone like... Aster?"

Tooth suddenly choked as she heard the idea of her crushing badly on Bunny. "He's a friend, Punz."

Rapunzel laughed at Tooth's reaction. "Yeah, but you get along so well!"

"Ey girls, mind if I join you?" A tall man with dark hair suddenly sat between the two girls. "Am I crazy or I just heard my name from the mouth of Punzie?"

"Naah, you're just crazy. Come on Tooth! Why don't you just date Bunny over here!" Rapunzel teased with a moan.

"Oi! Stop calling me Bunny! I banned that name a long time ago!" Aster's eyebrows were meeting each other as he went closer to Rapunzel's face.

"Is that carrots, I smell? Oh sick! You really are a bunny!" Rapunzel said as she moved a meter away from Aster and covered her nose.

Tooth chuckled at the sight of her two best friends. Tooth really liked it this way. She had never felt happier when her friends showed up to her. She sometimes questions herself how she got her friends even though she was just a nobody. Tooth really felt lucky. Although some part of her was saying that something was still missing, she just doesn't know what it was.

A minute passed, the cafeteria became silent as the principal came in. Was it 12:30 already? You could now here a few students moaning. They all knew that the principal and the lunch lady are in a relationship but the two would just deny it whenever they are asked. Every 12:30, the principal would have a chit chat with the lunch lady for a half hour. The sight of a fifty year old lady flirting with a forty year old man really sickens the students.

"Those two just give me the heebie-jeebies. They're off their rocker!" Aster said as he smashed his head on the table.

"Well at least they have a better love story than Tooth."

Tooth shot Rapunzel a deadly glare which made Rapunzel held her hands up in a mocking surrender. "It's the truth." The green eyed girl continued.

"I had a love story better than that before." Tooth added.

"Well, past is past."

Tooth let out an exasperated exhale. She couldn't deny it herself.

**...**

Another day was ready to pass. It's six pm and a lot of students had already gotten home. As for Tooth, she never ends her day without bringing home a new book of dentistry from the library. So there she was, on her way to the library.

A short man suddenly smiled at the sight of Tooth happily leaping her way towards him.

"Hey Sandy, I'm here to bring back the fifth volume that I borrowed." Tooth greeted as she faced the shorter man with golden hair.

Sandy is also one of Tooth's friend since Tooth loved to visit the library. They would have quiet chit chats together, although the man would just use sign languages to communicate with her. Tooth understood it anyway. She tried to learn sign languages just to talk to him.

"Any newly arrived books?" Tooth asked excitedly but unfortunately the man moved his head sideways.

"Well that's a bummer. I guess I'll just have to visit the bookstore and buy myself a new book. Seeya tomorrow Sandy!" Tooth waved at the smiling man and left the library.

"Shoot, I left my notebook in my locker. Jeez my legs are shaking already. Why is my locker placed on the second floor anyway?" Tooth moaned to herself.

She may be tired, but Tooth had to get her notebook. She still had to finish her Science homework and also her History teacher may give them a quiz tomorrow.

"Jackson! Or else!?"

Tooth stopped on the last step of the stairs as she heard a voice so familiar. '_Oh great, Astrid is still here.'_

"Oh look. If it isn't my favorite rainbow smarty pants." Astrid said as she saw her.

'_Oh please, seeing her twice this day is enough for me to lose my mind. Oh great, she brought her whole gang with her as well. I'm dead.'_

Tooth sighed heavily, and then suddenly grew red. Jack's with her again, although the boy was kind of busy placing things inside his bag. Tooth's heartbeat was beating faster than ever. Maybe because she saw Jack twice this day or maybe because she saw Jack with Astrid twice this day.

_'__Darn this jealousy. You don't even have the right to get jealous! He's her girlfriend so get used of seeing them together you dingdong!' _Tooth argued on her mind.

"And I see your best friend is not with you. I believe I should have done something to her a while ago but Flynn stopped me. Now that Flynn's not here and your best friend's also not here, I'll just do it with you. Will that be okay?" Astrid said as she went closer and closer to Tooth.

Tooth slowly moved backwards, trying to calm herself. Tooth's just not used of fighting, she would just ignore a problem every time.

"Look Astrid, I'll just get my notebook and leave." Tooth said nervously as she loosened her collar and gulped hardly.

Astrid didn't listen. She opened a bottle of water and a girl on the back who seemed to be one of Astrid's friends took out her phone and tried to take a video. Cold sweats were already forming on Tooth's forehead.

Splash!

Tooth closed her eyes as she felt the cold liquid fall unto her face. She couldn't open her eyes for a while and loud laughs had filled the corridors. What could possibly get worse?

"This will be viral girl!" She heard a girl teased and laughed even louder.

_'__Oh that's the worst. Of course, they had to post it online. Is there more?'_ Tooth said to herself.

"Hey! What's going on!? Astrid!"

"Let's go girls! Let's leave before I get sick of looking at this girl. And Jack, bring my bag! Ok let's go!" Astrid and her friends immediately beat a hasty retreat.

Tooth immediately opened her eyes as she heard the name that kept repeating on her mind. And to her surprise, his face was only ten inches away from hers. Tooth immediately looked down, letting her wet hair curtain over her face. Tooth is literally losing her mind right now.

"Hey I'm sorry about that. Here, take this."

Tooth stares at him. She was struck dumb. Tooth's mind was panicking, scrambling the right words to say.

Jack's eyebrows crossed each other, looking at the frozen girl.

"Miss? Thiiis iiis aaa haaandkerchief. A cloth used to wipe your face when it is weeet. Doo yoou understaaand meee?" Jack started to talk as if he was talking to some alien that's never seen a handkerchief before.

Tooth blinked. "Oh! Y-yes, th-thanks." Tooth accepted the handkerchief then looked away. Her face was heating up from embarrassment.

Jack made a small laugh. He knew she got embarrassed. Anyway it wasn't his fault the girl got a little start struck.

Tooth wiped her wet face then cleared her throat. "Y-you should go to Astrid. Y-your girlfriend might get mad at you."

Tooth's face got hotter than ever as she realized that what she said was a dumb thing to say.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Tooth's eyes widened. Her chest was beginning to feel lighter. She was ready to do her victory dance, but of course, when Jack's not watching anymore.

"Sh- she's not? But she said—"

Jack let out a deep sigh before talking again. "Yeah, let's not talk about this, it makes my head hurt." Jack said and looked away. "Hey, I have to go. Sorry again, and bye!"

A dreamy smile suddenly comes over her as she gazes down at the boy walking away. She was already screaming internally.

When Jack's figure was already nowhere in sight, she smacked her palm to her forehead.

_'__Dang it Tooth! How could you look like an idiot when that was already your last chance!? Idiot!'_

**xxxxx**

**Hey it's a start ._. Wait for chapter two guys and thanks for reading XD Anyway, the song above is "Crush On You by Tata Young"**


	2. This Mess We're In

**Chapter 2: This Mess We're In**

**_I think I felt my heart skip a beat._**

**_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe._**

**_You got me... You got me..._**

**_..._**

"He did what!?" Rapunzel shouted.

She instantly remembered the fact that they were in a library. Rapunzel looked around her. Some of the students were already looking at her like a complete lunatic. Tooth was even covering her face with a book. Rapunzel let out a sigh and made a bow in front of the watching students. "I- I'm sorry."

After apologizing to the disturbed students, Rapunzel immediately turned her head to face Tooth who was still covering her face with a book. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Unbelievable."

"It's true. He offered me his handkerchief." Tooth whispered.

"Okay fine, I'll believe you. Only if, you return him his handkerchief and he will nicely accept it." Rapunzel replied with a raised eyebrow.

Tooth sighed heavily. She knows that she could never do that. She'll just stand like a stone and freeze her tongue when she's in front of Jack. She knows that yesterday will be the last time she'll ever talk to him.

Tooth just massaged her temples. "I don't think that's gonna happen."

"What? Why? Come on Tooth, this may be the start of a new relationship." Rapunzel said and did her undeniably puppy eyes.

"No Punz, I won't." Tooth stated and continued to read her book.

"You can't."

Tooth sighed again. Yes, she can't.

The two girls suddenly stopped what they were doing as a boy suddenly caught their attention. Then the girls immediately watched the soccer field from the window beside them. Jack Frost. Chased by the school guard, again. They even heard Jack shout "Peace out sucker!" to the guard.

"Jeez, so early in the morning and he's already in trouble. Are you sure Tooth?" Rapunzel said with one eyebrow raised.

"Hey Rainbow, saw your video." A boy with blonde hair suddenly butted in and sat beside Tooth. _'Great, it's Tuffnut.'_

"What video?" Rapunzel asked confusingly.

Tooth buffered for a second and a flashback suddenly played on the back of her mind. '_Oh, that video.'_

"You looked really great with the water on your face, huh!?" Tuffnut continued and showed the two girls the viral video saved on his phone where Astrid poured water on Tooth's face.

Rapunzel's confusion escalates. "What the! I think this is completely different from what you told me. Cut the jam Tooth!"

Of course, she didn't want Rapunzel to know and so she lied. While they were talking fifteen minutes ago, Tooth made up a story and told Rapunzel that she was just being clumsy and accidentally poured water on herself, which was why Jack offered her a handkerchief. But now, Rapunzel knew the truth.

_'__Lying is really a hard thing for me but still I get caught. All my hard work!' _Tooth groaned on her mind.

"Hey everybody, give it up for Rainbow!" Tuffnut shouted which made the library go wild. All the students laughed at Tooth. Sandy, enjoying his sleep, bolts up awake, disturbed by the loud laughs of the students. Tooth wanted to walk away but Tuffnut held her arm strongly. She was already shaking like a leaf.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" But Tooth's voice was drowned out by the noise of the laughing students.

"Wait! Listen up everyone." Flynn suddenly came in and went near Tooth.

_'__Oh please, not Flynn. Not now.' _Tooth was already getting teary.

"Let's not forget the last five seconds of the video." Flynn shouted.

Tooth and Rapunzel immediately grabbed Tuffnut's phone and watched the video till the end. Tooth's eyes widened. The part where Jack offered her a hanky was included in the video, although their conversation couldn't be heard anymore. Tooth didn't know if this was supposed to make things better or worse.

Flynn started to sing. "Tooth and Jack, sitting on a tree—"

"Will you stop it? Let's go Tooth!" Rapunzel said and held Tooth's hand.

"Tooth!" Flynn called one more time. "Are you really Jack's new girlfriend now?"

_'__I wish' _Tooth was even starting to feel excited of the idea but now was not the time to go crazy on her crush. Tooth didn't answer anymore and left the library along with Rapunzel.

Tooth was crying while they were walking. The students would stare and laugh at her as she passed the corridors. Tooth didn't know what to do anymore.

Finally, Rapunzel and Tooth reached the roof deck. Tooth was still crying. Rapunzel couldn't stand to watch her bubbly friend cry. Rapunzel just hugged her tightly. She didn't know the right words to say, but there is one thing she knew. She never deserved to be treated like this.

"Tooth!" Aster suddenly came, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, how did you find us?" Rapunzel asked.

"I just had a feeling." Aster replied, continually panting then came near the two girls. "Hey Tooth, you alright?"

The two looked at Tooth with so much concern. Tooth was just constantly wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

And then, Tooth laughed it off.

The other two looked at each other with confusion and the thought that Tooth has completely lost it.

"I'm fine. Just sweating through my eyes." Tooth said as she stopped laughing.

"Now that's just gross. But seriously, do you want me to punch that Astrid's face or cut all her hair?" Rapunzel said as she cracked her knuckles. That was no joke. She was so mad that she could do both at the same time.

"I'm fine guys, really. You don't have to do this." Tooth said. Even though she knew she wasn't alright.

"That woman is crazy! Pouring water! And then posting it online!" Aster shouted angrily as he was kicking the wall.

"Uhuh, thanks for summing that up Bunny. Anyways, don't worry Tooth. I'll also pour water to her face later. I promise." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Don't Rapunzel. You'll only make things worse. I'm fine guys. This is just a lemon. You know what they say, when life gives you lemons you gotta—"

"Squeeze them into another person's eyes!" Aster shouted, his right fist smashing the wall.

"No Bunny, make a lemonade! So how about we have lunch outside? My treat." Tooth beamed.

Rapunzel and Aster just smiled back, although they really knew that Tooth was still hurting inside. A fake smile was always her specialty. Always trying to hide all the pain.

**...**

"I'm glad I lost that old man." The white haired boy told his self.

He was on his way to the roof deck with an energy drink on his hand. That place is where he and Flynn would always hang out. Whenever they would ditch classes, or get into trouble, this is where they would hide.

_"__I'm fine guys, really. You don't have to do this."_

Jack suddenly stopped halfway the stairs as he heard a familiar voice. No students ever hang out on the roof deck except for him and Flynn. Jack went curious and so listened to their conversation.

_"__That woman is crazy! Pouring water! And then posting it online!"_

Jack suddenly remembered the incident from yesterday. _Astrid._

**_..._**

"Come on, classes are about to start. Let's get going." Tooth said and the rest just followed her back.

While walking through the corridors, the three stopped as they heard a sudden commotion. To their surprise, it was Jack and Tuffnut.

"Tuffnut! What is going on?" Astrid suddenly came and stopped the two guys.

"Give me one reason for me not to hit you right now." Jack said to Astrid as he pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Astrid yelled.

"Oh look! Rainbow is here!" Flynn shouted. Jack shot Flynn a deadly glare and nudged him hard with his elbow.

The people around them started to laugh as they turned their eyes to Tooth.

Tooth was emotionally exhausted. She was so ready to drop! She was really having a bad day and she just wanted it to be over. Tooth started to walk back but then a cold hand suddenly stopped her. It was Jack.

The students suddenly became quiet. Jack pulled her hand and brought her closer to him. Tooth didn't know what she was supposed to feel, scared or happy.

"Listen everyone! Ruth is now my girlfriend!" Tooth's eyes widened as she heard those words from the mouth of the person next to him. "So whoever hurts her will have to come through me!"

Those words surprised everyone who had listened. Even his best friend was shocked, but Flynn knew Jack. When he made up his mind, there's no one stopping him. Even though he was against Jack's idea, he just let it ride. Knowing that Jack would just knock him out when he stops him.

But of course, Tooth is not Flynn. The girl looked at the blue eyed man, visibly confused. _'What on earth is he talking about?'_

"Let's go Ruth." Jack said and grabbed Tooth away from the students.

Tooth didn't know where they were going, but she just followed silently. Tooth couldn't believe this happening herself.

Finally, the two got into the back of the school. It was only just the both of them there.

Jack immediately faced Tooth which made Tooth feel awkward. He didn't say a thing. He just looked at her face. He knew she was scared and hurt. The two just stood there for a minute until Tooth decided to break the silence.

"What you said—"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just... don't want to see a girl crying because of me." Jack said, avoiding to look at her lilac eyes.

"Yeah but—"

"Just shut up and feel protected. I won't take back what I said. So if that Astrid, or whoever bastard does something wrong to you again, just tell me."

Jack looked deeply into Tooth's lilac eyes. And that made Tooth feel protected. His mesmerizing blue eyes made Tooth clinch the deal. Then a warm smile started to form on her face.

"Whatever you say Jack. But, my name is not Ruth. It's Tooth."

Jack's ears turned red, embarrassed. Tooth didn't mind it anyway. She knew Jack wouldn't know her name. She's just a nobody.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Just... run to your next class, you're already five minutes late."

"Oh shoot! I have to go!" Tooth said and immediately ran.

That made him laugh. Jack just watched the small figure slowly disappear. When Tooth was completely gone, Jack decided to ditch classes again and went straight to the roof deck.

**...**

Flynn was on his way to the roof deck. He knows he'll be seeing his best buddy there, letting off steam.

"Hey,"

Flynn saw his pale best friend laying his body on the floor as a bird rested on his right hand.

"You look pensive." Flynn sat two meters away from Jack. He threw a soda to his friend and Jack instantly caught it. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Jack didn't move an inch and not a sound left his mouth. Flynn decided not to add any foolish questions and kept his mouth shut. He just drank his soda and checked his phone for any messages.

After a few minutes, Jack let out a heavy sigh. "Women."

"Uhuh." Flynn rolled his eyes.

"I just—"

"Hey I understand man. It's a guy nature. When you see a girl cry because of you, you just... uummm... have to be a man?"

"It's all because of that woman!" Jack said as he stood up and wiped the dirt away from his pants.

"Woman... who?"

"Astrid. It's all her fault. She's such a pain."

"Don't stress yourself man, you'll lose your looks." Flynn tried to joke.

"Whatever. I'll just— I'll leave now." Jack said and immediately left the place.

"Hey wait."

Jack stopped.

"You better know what you're doing Jack."

Jack sighed then turned away in frustration.

With heavy steps, Jack walked through the corridors with his hands on his pockets. The students would just look at the boy. Others would look at him like he was a predator, others would look at him like he was a dreamy model, and others would look at him like he was a cool rock star.

Every student knew Jack. The son of the very successful Frost Incorporated owner. Frost Inc., the well known toy factory inside and outside Burgess. Jack knew the way of life he's living. Living in a big mansion, waking up seeing the press outside your house, going home without being greeted by your parents. Jack was used to it already.

"Jack! There you are." Jack turned to see his History teacher walking towards him. "Oh hey Mister Gobber."

"Where were you an hour ago, Jack? Ditching classes again ey? Sorry to tell you lad, but you're failing my class. But, I'll give you a remedial test next week. I just want to make sure you'll pass the test. So I decided that you must have a tutor. Lucky you boy coz I happened to have an extra hour every afternoon. So, what do you think Jack?"

Jack's eyebrows were crossing each other. _'Oh man, there's no way I'm spending another hour in this hell.'_

"Sorry to tell you lad, but you're gonna need a tutor. I'm telling you boy..."

Jack was thinking of an excuse at the back of his mind. There's no way he's spending his afternoon with mister Gobber. Jack looked around and from the corner of his eye, he saw Tooth.

Tooth was just reading a pocket book as she was slowly walking in a world of her own. Before Tooth realizes what's happening, she suddenly feels a cold hand around her waist and it pulled her.

"Tooth! She'll tutor me!" Jack said to Mister Gobber. Tooth was completely confused at the moment.

"Really? If it's okay with miss Toothiana then—"

"Of course. Tooth would love to help her boyfriend. Am I right Tooth?" Jack turned to look at Tooth with a smirk on his face.

Her face was heating up so fast that it was about to blow up right in front of Jack. _'Stay cool Tooth. Keep calm'_... _'what was he saying again? Gosh I forgot! Tooth, pull yourself together!'_

Tooth mindlessly nodded.

"Boyfriend!? Miss Toothiana, I—" mister Gobber stopped, decided not to jump into conclusions. "Oh well, good luck Tooth. I expect Jack to pass the test. Bye then."

"Y'can let go of her now, mate." Jack jumped at surprise to see the taller man behind him.

"Bunny?" Tooth was also shocked.

Jack rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Kangaroo." Jack whispered to his self.

"What was that mate?" Aster was looking pissed and Tooth knew that look.

A gentle touch from Tooth reached Aster's arm. "Bunny, why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick you up." Aster replied and immediately grabbed Tooth away.

Yet Jack stopped them and grabbed Tooth's other hand. "She's coming with me. She's my new tutor."

Aster looked at Tooth with a very angry expression.

Tooth let out a heavy sigh then a warm smile suddenly formed on her face. "Mister Gobber assigned me to be his tutor Bunny. It's okay. I can go home by myself. Tell Punz for me, okay?"

Aster hesitated to leave Tooth with Jack, but what could he do? He knows Tooth would just get mad at him if he won't listen to her. With a heavy heart, Aster nodded then stormed off immediately.

Tooth sighed again. She knows she has a lot of explaining to do sooner or later. Tooth then decided to move on and turned to Jack. "Jack wha—"

"Come on." Jack said and walked away.

Tooth's feet seemed to have a mind on its own. Without even knowing, her feet started to move forward as if it was magnetized to Jack.

After a second or two, Tooth just found herself walking beside Jack.

"Where?"

"I won't learn anything when I'm in this place, too many ugly people. So you'll just tutor me at my place."

Tooth froze. Her mind was buffering... _'his... place?'_

xxxxx

**How was it? :D Anyways, song above is "You Got Me by Colbie Caillat"**


End file.
